One Night
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Penny and Howard share a night together, or was it a dream?
1. Chapter 1

Penny/Howard

When did this turn into a good idea?

Better yet, when did Howard turn into a great kisser?

Better yet why was finding out a good idea?

Penny just moaned.

Wow his hands are so soft as he plays with my nipples as his lips head south from my neck to my breasts, naturally he'll enjoy those.

As Penny undress herself as Howard sucks and kisses her breasts. Penny really isn't sure how they got here, sure she's not in Howard's all to real dream? It's no secret Howard always wanted to do this, but when did I as well?

Penny unbuckled Howard's way too tight pants and let's just say it caught Penny a little by surprise as Howard isn't so little.

Penny goes down on Howard causing the engineer to moan, she pulls out before he unloads as she wants this to last as long as possible.

Penny gets on top and starts to rock back and forth, she must have really been enjoying this because she doesn't remember how she got on the bottom as Howard is trusting in and out, causing her moans to grow in volume and become more frequent.

Damn he's good in bed, as his trusts speed up as Penny wraps her legs around his midsection and her hands dig into his skin as she tilts her back as she feels her orgasm coming as she cries out his name before he empties into her. Thank goodness I'm on birth control, doesn't want to explain that to Leonard. Oh Leonard, I'm going to half to explain to Howard this stays between us. It wouldn't be hard to pass Howard's off as Leonard's but I wouldn't due that to Leonard or Howard.

"Thank you for a wonderful time Howard."

"Well my sweet gold haired Cheesecake goodness, anytime you want to break up with Leonard and have sex I'm your guy." Howard says kissing her blonde hair as she wraps herself into his arms and sheets as she lays her hand on his chest and falls a sleep.

(The next morning)

Penny wakes up and realizes she's not in her room, but soon realizes where she is, Howard's, oh dear what was I thinking, she tries to get but groans, no way Howard did that to me she says. Then realizes breakfast and coffee is next to the bed with a note.

Penny-

Thanks for last night it was wonderful and I'll never forget it, I hope it changes your opinion of me and I'm no longer just a creepy guy. Anyways if it was just a one time thing it'll stay between us, but if not I get off the university at 5 or 1 at lunch so if you're there and want to talk be there.

Howard

Oh crap on a cracker she thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next 2 days all Penny can think of is Howard and more importantly how he satisfied her, what alternative universe is she in she asks.

She texts Howard later if she can come over.

(A few hours later)

Penny is kissing Howard again, she came over to talk, she's not sure about what except about them, but as soon as she tried to talk she wanted to kiss him.

Did Howard drug me or hypnotized me? Because I can't explain this.

Soon she's pulling his pants down, strokes him a little before sucking him off, then sucks on his balls, before she puts him back into her mouth until he explodes in her mouth.

Wow, the first time was great and unexpected with Penny, but what's this? Is she just horny? Or is she feeling something for me? Just then he emptied his cum into Penny's mouth.

Penny starts to undress as does Howard, he takes one breast in his mouth while fingering her pussy causing Penny to moan, while she goes to stroke Howard. Before long both cum together.

Howard instructs Penny to lay on her back on his bed, Howard gets on his knees and starts to eat her pussy, it's the best a guy has gone down on her ever. As her mind is spinning and Howard's tongue is doing all kind of tricks on her, she eventually cums while calling out his name loudly.

Howard stands up and removes his boxers, he starts to get a condom but Penny tells him no.

He pulls in slowly, until she tells him to go faster, soon he's fucking Penny, he knew she'd like it rough, but man this is intense. As her louds get louder, his speed gets faster, soon she's cumming, but Howard is far from done. He's not that good, or has it been that long?

Well a half and hour later and a few more orgasms by her he finally is slowing down as he empties in her as she cries out his name.

Few minutes later she gets on top as she rocks back and forth and up and down, until both lose control.

(The next morning)

Howard wakes up to find Penny wrapped up in his sheets with her head resting on the pillow and her hand on his torso.

Penny wakes up and notices she's in bed with Howard, and both are very naked and she's very sore.

"Morning."

"Morning." Howard said back.

"You want coffee, shower?"

"Yes to both."

As Penny got to the shower and Howard turned the pot on."

"Howard." Penny called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah." 

"Umm would you like to join me?" As she dropped the towel.

Good thing all Howard had one was boxers as he stripped them off in know time, as they made their way in, Penny drops to her knees and goes down on Howard, I could get use to this. Howard don't think like that, this is obviously m just a fad for her, as he runs his hands through her wet blonde hair, before long her felt himself tighten and unleashed in her mouth.

Penny stands up in front of him and wraps her legs around his hip and guides him into her center as she wraps another arm around his as he picks up the pace as he goes in and out as her nails dig into his arm before long she's climaxes, he loves that look as he sees her beautiful green eyes practically roll in the back of her head as he Howard Wolowitz makes Penny the dream girl of all dream girls cum. Before long he cums into her.

As the water gets cold they get out of the shower and dressed.

"Howard, there's something I have to tell you and I'm not sure how to tell you."

Well here's the thanks the sex is great but it's just that talk.

"Just say it."

"I'm not how you feel and frankly I'm still trying to put the pieces on how I do, and I don't want to freak you out."

"Penny just say it."

"I'm in love with you Howard Wolowitz." Leaving both speechless that was until he kissed Penny and lead her to the bedroom.

God we're going to be sore, both thought.

Penny the blonde haired goodness is in love with me geeky engineer Howard Wolowitz?

As both are naked and Penny laying on the bed naked as Howard slides in as he thrusts into her as she grabs a hold of his arm and wraps her arms and legs around him as to get closer as he pounds away causing all kinds of sensations to her body. As he picks up steam before long she's digging her nails into his skin and cries out his name.

After a few minutes Penny gets on top of Howard, soon she's rocking back and forth and feels Howard's hands on her ass, if she were to guess she'd suspect that is his favorite body part of hers, as she feels him run his hands up and down before giving both a gentle smack.

"Oh yes Howard, spank me I've been very bad. " causing him to do a few more times before her climax hits her. As her climax is hitting her as she's riding Howard's dick, she looks into his warm eyes and sees the man she loves before she calls out his name in passion. A few minutes later he empties his seed into her before calling out her name and saying I love you.

After some time. Penny offers Howard if he'd like to do doggy style, and given how much he loves her ass of course he does.

She gets in position, as does Howard as he glides in her slick bare pussy, it wasn't long before Penny was calling out his name, she almost came when he slapped her ass, a little more force this time, as Howard watches Penny very rounded backside grind on his manhood was almost enough to make him spoil his seed, but he starts thrusting and gets as close as possible as he whispers in penny's eat, almost making her lose it as she wraps an arm around his head before kissing him, he picks up speed as the kiss ends and Penny doesn't last much longer as her orgasm hits her hard, but Howard doesn't last much either.

(Few months later)

Howard and Penny sneak off to Vegas, none of the gang know they're here much less are a couple, Penny places her hand on her stomach as she says her vows to Howard and he does to her. She's now Mrs. Howard Wolowitz.

He takes her to the hotel where they have a night off passion for he takes her to Hawaii for their honeymoon.

The gang thinks he's at a conference and she visited her family in Nebraska.

Xxxx


End file.
